everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Gulliver
Samuel Burton Gulliver is 2015-introduced and all-around character. Sam is the successor of Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist of Travels Into Several Remote Nations Of The World In Four Parts, aka Gulliver's Travels. A Roybel supporter of both alliances' arguments, he wishes to at least follow a plan with rights to create deviation, which of course within safety of himself and other fellow fairy tales around him. Character Personality For most traits, Sam also possesses its opposite and this can be said for many aspects of him, character included. His impression on someone would define how he acts towards them, varying from a courteous gent, a sarcastic dandy to an all-in-all rude brute. Interests and Hobbies *Sam fancies himself a practical joker, often with some science jokes and references. *Originating from his intense dislike of a certain event in his destiny and personal desire to be more self-sufficiant, Sam had taken great interest in sewing and needlework in hopes of countering such humiliation or just simply to practice quick and careful stitching, which would come pretty handy in future operations. The following hobbies come from this interest: **Sam does occasionally wear wigs, many of which are styled and woven by him from a variety of synthetic fibers. The other few are heirlooms from his father. He prefers his own creations to his father's handmedowns because horsehair is easily infested with lice, wether if it's regularly cleaned, while those pesky bugs do not enjoy sitting around in a plastic home (the synthetic fibers). The reason Sam learnt the trade in the first place was because he hated wearing the lice infested wigs passed on to him every year on legacy day and that he'd also like to cut the costs of going to the barber for a hairstyle renewal, with the risk of losing all his hair to chemicals. **He also had decided to help out his cousins' with their hosiery business as to cover the funds for his education and learn some skills for himself. *Sam is often seen venturing into the unexplored environment that is the Dark Forest, taking notes and samples of the forest's plant and wildlife, let it be detailed sketches or dried samples. He even has an entire kit to do so. Appearance In general terms, here's what he lists of himself in his diary, it should be self-explanatory: * Name: Samuel Gulliver * Age: 16 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight:145 lbs * Hair: Black, wavy * Eyes: Blue * Species: Human * Skin: Caucasion, mild tan * BMI:21.4=>Normal Weight But, if you really have to ask, he's this white human dude with tanned skin, blue eyes, wavy but tamed black hair who is absolutely normal in weight and height. Portrayers Augustus Prew, whom played many serious and comedic roles, is a perfect match for Sam in English, given his complexion and voice. The only thing that would need changing is his eye color, as he has brown while Sam has blue, which contact lenses should do the trick. Fairy tale – Gulliver's Travels How the Story Goes Main article:Gulliver's Travels (Or if you're a quite a lazy bloke, read this detailed summary of the whole book. Be warned of what's beyond Part 1, there's a reason why you don't find them in children's adaptions.) How does Samuel come into it? As of tradition, the youngest child of each generation (amongst the three children that each Gulliver would have) would be chosen as the heir. The previous Gulliver (Lemnus) had decided to flip the script and wait intil he had completed all the adventures before settling down, hence why Sam was "ironically" born at the time the former was believed to have gone mad and having kids would become an impossible idea. Relationships Family Lemnus Gulliver Tba Mair Gulliver (neé Burton) Tba Maurice Burton (cousin and boss) tba Roommate Brawny Charming Tba Friends Dobrya Kost His study partner at one of his extra classes, Dobrya's one of the first people whom he considers a friend. There's no surprise here, since most people are likely to make friends with those who sit near them or if they must cooperate with each other on a frequent basis. Though Sam did take a step further as to actually get to know Dobby (what he likes to call her) by talking to her about things here and there, resulting in them becoming rather good friends. They still don't exactly always agree on each other's views but they enjoy exchanging them nonetheless, it's great to see the world from multiple perspectives. Calli Latrans Tba Scythe Sasin Tba Quinn Schauer Tba Johnathan Riley ((Aka my BroTP: Natham)) Acquaintances Skipper Riley Tba Pet Sam owns a white-bellied sea eagle named Salvador, meaning savior, referencing the eagle that shalt carry him in his travel box in his destiny. Sam often spends his weekends hawking with the bird and teaching him new tricks. Romance (Tba) Outfits Trivia *Samuel's theme song would be this, this, this or this. *He does believe that anything can be magical, but disagrees using magic in place of a logical explanation. *His birthday (June 20th) is on the same date as when the original Gulliver started his journey to Brodingnag. So two aniversaries in one. (XD) That also means he's a Gemini. *Sam is a big fan of Niel seaBasse Tyson and enjoys watching the National Geofairic channel and its subschannels. *Sam's diary is actually a big scrapbook filled with AquaNotes pages. Sam usually sticks his AquaNotes pads on the inside of his birdcage umbrella on a rainy day or during any event with the risk of splattering. He mainly uses it to record extra personal notes and draw diagrams for his personal research, rarely writing about his day unless it has something to do with the research. Sam also uses his notepad for whipping up his own clothing desgins. *He is an implicit atheist, meaning he doesn't follow any religion yet still accepts its existance. Which is why he's ok with keeping a fumi-e as a good luck charm, which was one of the trinkets his father brought back from his travels. *Sam tends to use the word "bloody" very frequently when angered and also some other archaic curse words. *He is also known to use macaronic speech (using two or more dialects or languages in the same conversation) for the following reason: he doesn't want folks to understand certain parts of his words, often used when mocking others. *When Sam does the "screws lose" expression, instead of just twirling his finger once, he does it six times on six certain locations on his head (two on the front, two at the back and two above his ears) as reference to the fiducials used in Deep Brain Stimulation Surgery. Quotes Mirror_blog Tba Class Schedule #Geografairy with Professor Jack B Nimble. #Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper. #Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin. #Hero Training with Professor King Charming. # Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian. # Kingdom Management with Mrs, Her Majesty, The White Queen. (Quite a mouthful to swallow) Notes *This is the first OC his owner Thea (Or Sola as previously known) has made ever since her ultra long absence on the wikis. He is also a very old concept, only to be first materialized in the AEAH universe before extra work done here. *If you haven't guessed yet, seaBasse is a pun on deGrasse. So just replace them, and you'll know what Sam's idol is. *Sam is currently Sola's most thought out OC. *Sam's hypothesis is based on one of Sola's own headcanons, in which the Queens follow the Grimm brother's variation of Snow White. Gallery Samclear.PNG|Basic (update later) Pokethemwithastick.png|Poke them with a stick. SamuelGulliverFanArt.PNG|By rudino.raagas Fancydork.PNG|Old version of Legacy Day Firstthingsfirstamaryllis.jpg|Old version of Spring Unsprung See also His opinions on anything you could possibly throw at him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Characters from novels Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Roybels Category:Protagonists Category:Ever After High Category:Good Category:Commoners